batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight Season Eight
The Knight Season Eight is the eighth season of The Knight. It deals with Bruce finally embracing his destiny as the Batman, while dealing with new foes. Created By Miles Miller and Christopher Nolan 2020-2021 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 24/24 * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent- 21/24 * Odette Annable as Selina Kyle- 20/24 * Jessie Eisenburg as Adam Foster- 24/24 * Daneel Harris as Vicki Vale- 22/24 * Ben Mckenzie as Detective James Gordon- 22/24 * Max Von Snydow as Alfred Pennyworth- 19/24 Recurring * Jeffery Wright as Lucius Fox- 10/24 * Sarah Clarke as Martha Wayne- 1/24 * Tate Donovan as Thomas Wayne- 1/24 * Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz- 2/24 * Stephen Lang as Rolland Dagget- 14/24 * Katrina Law as Lady Shiva- 2/24 * Bradley Cooper as Professor Armitage- 3/24 * Donal Louge as Detective Arnold Flass- 16/24 * Ian McKellen as Hamilton Hill- 10/24 * Sebastian Stan as Detective Jackson West- 6/24 * William H. Macy as Commissioner Gillian Loeb- 12/24 Episodes # "Batman"- Three months have bypassed and Gotham City continues to get adjusted with the recent captures of criminals thanks to the mysterious Batman. However, thanks to the recently elected District Attorney Harvey Dent; he is offering a hunt to find the Bat and bring him to justice. However, an Arkham Inmate , Zsasz (Robert Knepper) escapes and tries to take on the new vigilante himself. Meanwhile, Bruce decides to mix things up in Wayne Enterprises and promotes Fox as COO; Adam and his new girlfriend Sara enjoy their romantic time, but Vicki and Adam wine up getting into the crosshairs with Zsasz. # "Protector"- While Batman continues to track Zsasz down after their last encounter, Batman comes under duress when the GCPD orders Batman to stand down or they will shoot him. Meantime, a different vigilante appears and tries to steal a valuable object from a high tech giant. Meanwhile, Adam tries to propose to Sara, but Vicki and Detective Gordon go to him on a case, concerning the new vigilante who they discover likes cats. # "Fall Out"- Harvey tries to mix things up doing several public speaking events urging the citizens to have their opinion on the Batman. As the city begins to be torn by either acceptance or denial towards Batman, the GCPD want to be neutral; Bruce starts to get discourage, yet is inspired by the appearance of Selina Kyle. Meanwhile, Sara is stunned over Adam's marriage proposal. # "Feverish"- Zatanna (Serinda Swan) returns to Gotham in a quest to get revenge on a old friend who betrayed her. When she casts a hex that brings paranoid illusions, she accidentally hits Bruce with the spell. Now cursed, Bruce tries to do his best to reverse the process with the help from Adam and Lucius. But Bruce becomes angry, and decides to take it on Alfred, Harvey and most recently Selina. # "Super Star"- Sterling Silversmith (Sam Neil) is hosting his annual Silver Gala and all the upper elite is invited including Bruce, Harvey, and Lucius. Bruce invites Selina as his date and the both share intimate moments as the gala continues. However, the mysterious Catwoman makes her return when she decides to steal Silversmith's billion dollar silver cheetah statue. Just as she is about to leave, she crosses path with Batman for the first time. Meanwhile, Harvey continues his anti-Batman agenda; Gordon visits Alfred in the hospital after the events of last week and Alfred confesses to Gordon a revelation about his future. # "Poison"- When several officers are found poisoned to death, the police scramble to find the person responsible. Gordon needing help contacts Batman to help him find the culprit. Batman and Gordon along with the assistance from Lucius discover the one who is masterminded this was a former Gotham Universality botanist, Dr. Pamela Isley ( Alice Eve) who becomes Poison Ivy. However, trying to stop Ivy to Gordon being another officer infected and has only hours to live while Batman searches for a cure. Meanwhile, Adam finally gets Sara's answer. Alfred starts to doubt about retiring and not upset Bruce. # "On The Spot"-A geeky photographer Cody ( Freddie Prinze Jr.) takes a picture of one of Batman's captures and then when he follows Batman all the way to Wayne Manor. Cory takes a hazy picture of Batman unmasked. Thinking he found "gold",Cody tries to meet with Harvey. When Adam learns from Vicki i that a man has taken a picture from an unmasked Batman, Adam warns Bruce. Bruce and Adam try to find Cody before Cody gives the picture to the DA; however, Cody gets in the crosshairs with Roland Daggett and Professor Armitage. # "Claw"- Selina takes a opportunity to seek Bruce's advice and become a doctor. When one of her patients is a cat enthusiast, Selina discovers her patient is in trouble from a mysterious cult led by their leader, Red Claw (Julia Roberts). Selina decides the best way to help her new friend is to seek out her 'Catwoman' disguise, yet runs into problems when Batman finds her. Meanwhile, Gordon gets a surprising visit from Harvey Dent. # "Mayhem"- Harvey gets kidnapped by a new criminal gang known as the Royal Flush Gang, who decides to have him for hostage for the Batman's capture. The city goes into chaos when the police and others want to capture Batman and free their DA. However, things go further out of control when Daggett releases a group of vicious dogs brainwashed to kill Batman. Batman must find a way to stop the dogs and the ongoing outcry while getting a surprising help in the of Catwoman. Meanwhile, Adam and Sara continue their marriage plans, but decide to postpone while the city is becoming erratic; Alfred stuns Bruce and quits on him taking a offer he received from his family in Belgium. # '''"Ventriloquist"- '''After weeks since the uproar in Gotham, Mayor Hill, Commissioner Loeb, and Gordon try to help peace to the city. Bruce still heartbroken over Alfred's decision to leave discovers a strange man, Arnold Wesker (Misha Collins) s committing crimes with a dummy gangster named Scarface. Bruce suits up as Batman , yet Wesker is not a easy man to stop putting Batman in peril. Meantime, after Bruce revealed to be Batman, Selina struggles to accept that she could have killed him. Harvey goes to a psychologist to help over his ordeal. # "Fear"- Still getting use to his ordeal, Harvey continues his vigorous pursuit to stop the Batman even though Batman have saved him numerous times. Bruce trying not to risk his life, uses his childhood as advantage to help stop Harvey before bad things start to happen. However, a Batman loyalist decides to stop Dent once and for all. Meanwhile, Adam and Sara confirm their engagement, Bruce continues to call Alfred. # "Dragon"- Expecting Alfred to answer, Bruce gets an unexpected call from Lady Shiva as she request him to help their own acquaintance, Richard Dragon ( Jon Berthnal) , who needs Bruce's help and skills to help him find a Royal Flush gang member, who killed his wife, and young son Meanwhile, Gordon requests that Harvey protects himself because of how he is splintering the city apart; Vicki tries to enjoy a nice vacation, but is interrupted when Bruce needs her help. # "Charisma"- Adam and Sara are preparing for their wedding and while they handle their own private parties for bride and groom; Vicki's old friend and ex-fiance, Matthew Hagen ( Jack Huston) returns to wish her well, but Matthew grows jealous over Adam. Matthew decides that he wants her back. So Hagen uses his Meta-Human ability, and kidnaps Adam, to take his place. Bruce feels something is not right and investigate to discover Hagen's background--a connection with Daggett and shape-shifting clay. Meanwhile, Alfred returns, but decides to search for his replacement when he is finally ready to step down. # "Ragman"- Another Batman, loyalist, Rory Regan (Tom Felton) , decides to help Batman fight crime, so Regan becomes a masked figure known as Ragman to help stop crime. However, Daggett decides to use Ragman for his own nefarious purposes even threatening Rory by harming Rory's sick father if he doesn't kill Batman and Harvey Dent. Meanwhile, the engagement party/recital dinner for Adam and Sara is going great, until Bruce is forced to leave when he stumbles upon Ragman. # "Leftover"- Alfred's brother Samuel, arrives to see the wonders of Gotham, but when he becomes a pawn in a recent plot by the Royal Flush Gang ; Alfred seeks Bruce's help to save Samuel and stop the Royal Flush gang. Meanwhile, Selina gets caught stealing putting her life in turmoil, but convinces Gordon to save her. # "Overcloud"- Adam and Sara's wedding day has arrived, as Adam and Sara gets cold feet before seeing each other in the altar; Gotham will be surprised when one of the Royal Flush Gang plant a bomb while Harvey may get a chance to stop Batman. Meanwhile, Bruce confess his true feelings towards Selina, but he has break Adam's promise, and change into Batman while missing out on the wedding, deeply upsetting Adam. # "Up In Arms"- After the aftermath of the wedding, Adam is still unconscious after being shot; Vicki and Sara are upset, and doesn't want to talk to anyone and is waiting for Adam to wake up. Bruce furious over what happened, goes on a war path to find the Royal Flush responsible, but is shocked when it leads him to an unexpected enemy. Meanwhile, Gordon tries to ease the chaos from the wedding; while Harvey gets a call from Dagget. # "Twisted"- Harvey continues to see Daggett as Daggett proposes a proposition to help Daggett gain more power in Gotham City as he will finally help Harvey capture the Batman and unmask him personally. Harvey reluctantly agrees but wonders what is really Dent's endgame. Meanwhile, Adam begins to not talk to Bruce, Selina tries to handle Bruce's revelation to her, and questions if she loves Bruce. # "Personage"- While Harvey tries to save face and continue his duties as DA, his pact with Daggett has unforeseen consequences for Dent if he doesn't follow Daggett's word. As for Daggett he hires a expert marksman, David Cain ( Tom Cruise), to finally kill Batman. Batman does his best to handle the skilled Cain and might need help from Lady Shiva; Vicki tries to convince Adam, but Adam feels that Bruce has not been honest with him. # "Rivited"- After Cain, confesses to Batman about Dent's involvement in Daggett's latest scheme, Bruce tries to reason with Harvey about Daggett's duplicitous nature, but Harvey feels the Batman must be stopped at any cost. However, Daggett shows his true nature by betraying Harvey and ends up capturing both Batman and Dent. Daggett sends a new hired gun to dispose of them, but as Batman prevents it; Dent gets severely injured and runs away. Meanwhile, Vicki requests Alfred's help to get through to Adam, byt he suddenly feels shunned. # "Divisions"- # "Unbalanced"- # "Storm"- # "Responsibility"-